Jump! If You Feel Depressed
by Inevitable Farewell
Summary: "Sensei, tolong jelaskan kepada kami, apa yang anda pikirkan." / "Kalau begitu, Nagisa..." / "… Sensei, apa kau sedang menunggu?" / "Mau melompat?" / "Ayo, kita selamatkan Nagisa-kun dan Itona-kun!" / #SA16 / Nagisa & Itona


**Disclaimer**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Jump! If You Feel Depressed © Inevitable Farewell**

 **Sedikit AU dan beberapa _flashback_ yang berantakan**

* * *

"Oi, Nagisa! Itona!"

Nagisa berbalik, melihat Terasaka yang berlari menuju arah mereka bersama Karma. Di belakang mereka menyusul teman-temannya yang lain. Nagisa hendak menghampiri mereka dan membatalkan rencananya ini. Namun, belum sempat melangkah sedikit pun, tubuhnya sudah tertarik oleh Itona dan melayang di udara. Terasaka dan Karma mengulurkan tangannya―tapi terlambat.

Mereka sudah menerjunkan diri mereka dari tebing itu.

"NAGISA!"

"ITONA!"

* * *

Nagisa berjalan lunglai menuju kelasnya. Lagi-lagi. Lagi-lagi ibunya memaksanya untuk masuk ke kelas D. Lagi-lagi ibunya memaksanya memakai baju perempuan. Lagi-lagi ibunya memaksanya untuk tetap diam.

Tak tahukah beliau bahwa Nagisa tidak bisa menahan itu semua?

"Heei, Nagisa!" Karma menyapanya dari belakang. "Kenapa kau murung seperti itu? Musim dingin baru saja dimulai, lho."

Nagisa mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandangi Karma. Tubuh teman dekatnya itu terbentuk dengan baik untuk seorang laki-laki. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang terbentuk seperti perempuan.

Ini semua salah ibunya.

Nagisa kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Di dalam sudah ada makhluk gurita yang menjadi gurunya dan beberapa anak lainnya. Nagisa tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin berdiam di tempat duduknya. Mungkin sebuah keberuntungan juga dirinya tidak terlalu mencolok, jadi tidak banyak yang menyadari perubahan sikapnya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Itona- _kun_?" Koro- _sensei_ bertanya kepada Itona yang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Aku… mau keluar."

"Hm, boleh saja. Asalkan…" Koro- _sensei_ memandangi semua muridnya satu persatu. "Kau biarkan Nagisa- _kun_ menemanimu."

Nagisa terbengong di tempatnya. Apa yang direncanakan gurunya? Harusnya Koro- _sensei_ sadar bahwa dirinya sedang ada masalah dan tekanan. Harusnya gurunya itu yang paling mengerti keadaannya sekarang.

Itona melirik Nagisa dan kembali menghadap Koro- _sensei_. "Setuju."

Nagisa memandangi mereka berdua dan menghela napasnya. Dia sedang ada masalah, kenapa dia yang disuruh menemani seseorang yang ingin membolos?

Nagisa bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu dimana Itona menunggunya. Mereka berjalan keluar, tak lupa menutup pintu kayu geser yang sudah lapuk itu. Keheningan melanda murid-murid kelas 3-E yang masih di dalam kelas.

* * *

Bukan hanya murid-murid di dalam kelas saja, ternyata keheningan juga melanda kedua anak SMP yang hendak membolos ini. Nagisa memang ingin sendiri dan ditemani keheningan, tapi jika bersama orang lain, rasanya tidak sopan mendiamkan satu sama lain seperti ini.

"I… Itona- _kun_ ," Nagisa mencoba memecahkan keheningan. "Boleh kutanya kenapa kau mau membolos hari ini? Padahal hari ini ada pelajaran… Fisika, bukan?"

"…" Itona tidak menjawabnya. Dia masih tetap berjalan sambil terdiam.

Nagisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya waktu yang kurang tepat untuk memulai percakapan. Ia bahkan tak tahu kemana Itona akan membawanya. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Itona tanpa melihat sekelilingnya.

Ketika akhirnya langkah Itona terhenti, Nagisa mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia sempat tercekat ketika menyadari dirinya berada di tebing dimana Karma pernah mencoba menerjunkan dirinya untuk membunuh Koro- _sensei_.

"Ini…"

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita kalian," Itona akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Bahwa Karma pernah menerjunkan dirinya di sini untuk membunuh Koro- _sensei_ ―atau setidaknya, membunuh pribadinya sebagai guru."

"U… um," Nagisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Itona duduk di batang pohon yang bertumbuh ke arah hutan yang berada berpuluh-puluh kilometer di bawah mereka. Nagisa tidak menahannya, karena ia tahu Itona tidak akan terjatuh. Ia punya kelenturan yang nyaris sejajar dengan Karma.

"Aku… teringat ayahku dan perusahaan kecilnya." Itona berkata dengan lirih. "Lalu, teman-temanku di sekolah dulu…"

Nagisa hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Itona berbicara.

"Aku memang tidak pintar. Tidak sepintar Karma, Isogai, bahkan kau." Itona melanjutkan. "Tapi Aku cukup ahli di bidang mekanik karena sering memperhatikan ayahku. Bukankah itu cukup?"

Nagisa masih terdiam dan membiarkan Itona.

"Tapi, tidak. Di sekolah tidak ada pelajaran mekanik dimana Aku bisa menunjukkan kemampuanku. Hanya ada pelajaran-pelajaran dimana Aku akan ditertawakan." Itona mengepalkan tangannya. "… Itukah sebabnya teman-temanku menjauhiku? Hanya karena Aku bodoh dalam pelajaran utama."

Nagisa ingin mengatakan keberatannya terhadap perkataan Itona, tapi Itona ada benarnya. Dia pun sama. Masalahnya nyaris serupa, hanya saja dia diberi ekspektasi yang besar oleh ibunya. Ibunya selalu mengeluhkan nilainya yang semuanya nyaris atau hanya sedikit di atas rata-rata kelas. Padahal Nagisa selalu mempelajarinya sebentar setiap pulang sekolah. Apakah masih belum cukup? Bagaimana jika hanya sampai situlah batasnya? Apa Ibunya masih akan menyalahkannya?

"Orang yang mengatakan 'kau bisa melampaui batasmu' hanyalah pembual." Itona berbicara lagi. "Mereka hanya orang-orang yang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya tertinggal dan tertekan. Koro- _sensei_ sekalipun."

"Itona- _kun_ …"

"… Nagisa," Itona menoleh kepada Nagisa. "Jujur, apa kau termasuk orang-orang yang mempercayai perkataan itu atau yang mengerti akan perasaan tertinggal dan tertekan?"

"…"

Nagisa hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tidak, ia tahu jawaban mana yang akan ia pilih. Itona termasuk kelompok kedua, maka ia pun harus menyesuaikan jawabannya dan menjawab di kelompok kedua sama sepertinya. Koro- _sensei_ bilang, menyetujui atau menirukan kelakuan orang lain adalah sebuah bentuk simpati yang bisa membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Ah, pada akhirnya ia kembali memilih demi _orang lain_ lagi. Bukan demi _dirinya sendiri_.

"Aku…" Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya. "Mungkin juga kelompok yang kedua…"

"…" Itona memandang Nagisa cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tebing dimana ada matahari yang akan tenggelam. "… Begitukah."

Memang sebagian dari dirinya juga memilih kelompok kedua yang merasa tertekan. Namun, ketika Nagisa menjawab tadi, ia hanya berpikir untuk bersimpati dan membuat Itona puas dengan jawabannya. Nagisa tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Sudah cukup untuk orang lain. Mana bagian untuk dirinya? Pernahkah ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri apa yang ia inginkan?

"Kalau begitu, Nagisa…" Itona mengulurkan tangannya sambil memasang wajah datarnya. "Mau melompat?"

―dan itulah jawaban ketika Nagisa bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Nagisa masih ragu. Ia belum pernah mengikuti keinginannya sendiri sebelumnya. Namun, ini juga untuk Itona, bukan hanya dirinya sendiri.

Hei, bukankah itu bagus? Ia bisa mengikuti kedua keinginan itu.

Nagisa menyambut uluran tangan Itona. Mereka sama-sama memandang ke bawah, dimana ada hutan yang ketinggiannya sungguh jauh di bawah mereka. Sudah siapkah mereka?

"Oi, Nagisa! Itona!"

Nagisa berbalik, melihat Terasaka yang berlari menuju arah mereka bersama Karma. Di belakang mereka menyusul teman-temannya yang lain. Tekadnya hancur seketika. Tekadnya untuk melompat hancur berkeping-keping ketika melihat teman-temannya yang lari menghampiri mereka berdua.

Nagisa hendak menghampiri mereka dan membatalkan rencananya ini. Namun, belum sempat melangkah sedikit pun, tubuhnya sudah tertarik oleh Itona dan melayang di udara. Terasaka dan Karma mengulurkan tangannya―tapi terlambat.

Mereka sudah menerjunkan diri mereka dari tebing itu.

"NAGISA!"

"ITONA!"

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu berwarna kuning lewat secepat kilat―tidak, mungkin lebih cepat dari kilat―menangkap kedua tubuh yang tertarik gravitasi di udara itu. Ia membuat jaring dengan tentakelnya untuk menangkap mereka dan menggunakan pakaian besarnya itu sebagai balon seperti halnya pada balon udara. Anak-anak kelas 3-E menarik tali yang sengaja ditempelkan pada Koro- _sensei_ agar bisa menariknya ke tepi tebing.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Murid-murid kelas 3-E terkapar di tanah dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Siapa sangka menarik Koro- _sensei_ akan seberat ini? Mungkin karena faktor berat Nagisa dan Itona dan kekuatan angin saat itu. Kedua murid yang menjadi tokoh utama insiden itu masih terduduk di jaring tentakel Koro- _sensei_. Koro- _sensei_ menarik tentakelnya dan berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

"Apa kami bilang, _sensei_? Bisa-bisanya _sensei_ membiarkan mereka berdua pergi sendirian," Maehara yang masih terengah-engah memprotes tindakan Koro- _sensei_.

"Kami sebagai teman mereka tentu saja khawatir!" Kayano menimpali.

"Kayano…" Nagisa memandangi teman-temannya. "Semuanya…"

"…" Itona hanya memandangi mereka semua dalam diam.

"Nyurufufufufu… Tentu saja _sensei_ tahu," Koro- _sensei_ tertawa sambil meletakkan kedua tentakelnya di kepala Nagisa dan Itona. "Nagisa- _kun_ dan Itona- _kun_ sedang mengalami depresi berat karena masalahnya masing-masing. Atmosfir pagi tadi sangat berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, dan _sensei_ menyadari atmosfir gelap itu berasal dari kalian berdua."

"Tapi, tahukah kalian, bahwa teman-teman kalian ini juga menyadarinya dan protes ketika _sensei_ membiarkan kalian pergi berdua saja?"

* * *

"Sensei _!" Tiba-tiba saja Nakamura mengacungkan tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa_ sensei _juga merasakannya, tapi kemungkinan besar kau pasti bisa merasakannya juga, bukan?"_

" _Apa maksudmu, Nakamura?" Okajima bertanya._

" _Mungkin maksudnya, tentang aura gelap yang dipancarkan mereka berdua." Okuda menjelaskan. "A… aku tidak begitu tahu psikologi, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang punya masalah."_

" _Oh, itu, toh." Terasaka mengorek-ngorek kupingnya. "Sepertinya kita semua merasakannya. Tidak mungkin jika si gurita tidak merasakannya."_

"Sensei _, tolong jelaskan kepada kami, apa yang anda pikirkan." Isogai sebagai ketua kelas mewakili semuanya untuk bicara. "Kami semua sebagai teman mereka tentu saja sangat khawatir. Tolong_ sensei _harap mengerti,"_

 _Koro-_ sensei _hanya duduk di kursinya sambil membaca majalah pornonya._

"…" _Karma yang sedari tadi bermain-main dengan kursinya mulai duduk dengan benar. "…_ Sensei _, apa kau sedang menunggu?"_

 _Wajah Koro-_ sensei _berubah warna dan muncul sebuah lingkaran merah di tengahnya._

" _Tepat sekali, Karma-_ kun _. Waktunya juga mungkin sudah tiba,_ sensei _mau kalian mengaitkan sebuah tali di baju_ sensei _,"_

" _Tali? Untuk apa?" Kayano bertanya._

" _Kalian akan tahu." Koro-_ sensei _berbalik sambil tertawa dengan tawa khasnya. "Ayo, kita selamatkan Nagisa-_ kun _dan Itona-_ kun _!"_

* * *

Nagisa dan Itona masih terdiam setelah mendengarkan penuturan Koro- _sensei_.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau biarkan kami pergi berdua tadi?" tanya Itona.

"Perawatan terbaik kepada depresi adalah dengan menghadapinya sampai kau berhasil mengeluarkan semuanya meskipun kau sampai melakukan hal gila. Ini memang cara ekstrim, tapi cara ini terbukti ampuh dalam mengatasi depresi." Koro- _sensei_ menjelaskan. "Tapi mumpung kalian memang diajarkan untuk bersikap ekstrim agar bisa membunuh _sensei_ , tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

Nagisa dan Itona hanya bisa memandangi satu sama lain lalu tersenyum bersama. Ah, gurunya ini memang tak pernah kehabisan ide untuk mengajari muridnya kapanpun.

* * *

 **\- Note -**

\- Ketahuan nulisnya nggak niat. Nulis saat gembira dan _galau_ kok rasanya bagusan yang _galau_ , ya? ... Nggak, nggak. Ini ditulisnya saat gembira, makanya...


End file.
